Two-dimensional (2D) barcodes and other symbologies, have become a widely accepted tool for sharing small amounts of data, and for tracking objects that are marked with the barcode. A two-dimensional barcode is an example of a symbology. Other examples of symbologies include Universal Product Codes (UPC), data matrix codes, Quick Response (QR) codes, Aztec code symbols, Maxi code and the like.
When a user uses a camera and barcode scanner to scan a barcode, the user can have difficulty obtaining an accurate picture. In addition, most QR codes have an area of about 2 cm×2 cm. However, it is sometimes desirable to use smaller barcodes, such as those having an area of about 0.75 cm×0.75 cm. Such codes are used on small packages and in other applications. Blurring of the image and/or optical limitations of the camera can make it difficult to capture minute details of a two-dimensional barcode.
This document describes systems and methods that provide solutions to some or all of the problems described above, and that may provide additional benefits.